


First Kisses

by seriousfangirl97



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adorable, M/M, Nothing Hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousfangirl97/pseuds/seriousfangirl97
Summary: Takes place between Episodes 6 and 7. (That's between the drive from Cape Cod/East Coast to LA/West Coast (which is like 24-28 hours by car ... Yes I google map'd it) No mentions of future episodes or spoilers.I found the kiss so heartwarming apart from strategic so I wrote this :D





	First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between Episodes 6 and 7. (That's between the drive from Cape Cod/East Coast to LA/West Coast (which is like 24-28 hours by car ... Yes I google map'd it) No mentions of future episodes or spoilers.
> 
> I found the kiss so heartwarming apart from strategic so I wrote this :D

It had been a tough week, to say the least. They had been driving from Cape Cod to Los Angeles nonstop. The group didn't have a lot of time for breaks. Ash and Max argued that the objective was much more important than a couple hours of sleep on a semi plush motel bed.

They'd do almost anything to figure out the meaning behind Banana Fish,

Instead, they lazed around on the truck bed, watching the skies, sleeping or taking shifts driving. Eiji and Shorter chatted, most of their conversation revolving around Ash.

At the time, Ash had been driving, paying attention to the road as well as their conversation. Max was sleeping in the passenger seat, his head lolling to the side with drool dripping onto his shoulder. Ibe was watching the passing clouds, silent prayers whispered to the skies above.

"So you're saying Ash can cook anything?" Eiji asked with amazement in voice, his eyes glistening.

Shorter nodded, smiling contently. "He really is cool, right? I had him work at the restaurant for a few weeks before he quit... Or was it a few months..."

Eiji smiled. "What made him quit?"

"Oh? Doncha know? Ash Lynx doesn't like to be held down. Not by anyone or anything." Shorter smirked, looking into the truck's cab to see Ash glaring at him.

Eiji tilted his head, curiosity swirling in his eyes. He looked over at Ash in awe. He then spoke quietly, more to himself than to Shorter. "He really is amazing."

"Oh so you've taken a liking to Ash?~ What can I do to help?~ You know I'm his wingman and right hand man, right??"

Eiji gasped, looking at Shorter with eyes as big as saucers. "Wh-why would you think that?" he then pouted and looking up at Shorter. "I thought Alex was his right hand man..."

Shorter crossed his arms. "Is Alex here?"

"No..."

"Then that should be enough proof!" Shorter said exasperatedly.

Ash smiled as he listened in on their conversation, amused at how Shorter and Eiji were bonding. He eyed Shorter curiously, contemplating on what idea or scheme he was brewing.

There was a strong bond between the two leaders, there was no doubt about that. They had worked hard to maintain peace in their respective gangs. Their leading styles were similar, avoiding big trouble but showing face when they needed to. Their gangs were mischievous but also kind; like peacekeepers of their small pieces of New York.

Ash and Shorter had become the best of friends through the few short years they knew each other, gaining mutual trust throughout their gangs. They hung out whenever they could, learning from each other.

Ash thought of this while he listened on, a content smile gracing his lips.

"So, how was that kiss, Eiji?"

"WHAT!?" Eiji shrieked, his face turning ruddy.

Ash's calm expression quickly became a flustered one, his cheeks and ears reddening. His grip on the wheel had tightened before relaxing at Eiji's second, much calmer, response.

"He kissed me to get a note out of prison, Shorter." Eiji was still blushing.

"He didn't have to. he could have given you the note by hand or put in your pocket. Maybe he wanted to feel your lips Eiji.~" Shorter snickered, looking at Eiji teasingly before scooting closer to him. "I wonder~ How would he react to me kissing you? I mean... Even though I'm not attracted to you like that... But who knows? C'mere Eiji!!~ Let's see why Ash is so interested in those li-aah shit hey!! Where'd you learn how to drive, Ash!? Sheesh.."

Ash had swerved the truck out of embarrassment, briefly waking Max and scaring Ibe.

"Shut the hell up, Shorter... It's still better than your driving." Ash had said, his voice a bit more sharp than he intended.

Shorter snickered, whispering to Eiji. "Think he heard?~" He smirked, referring to his suggestion. He kneeled, peeking into the truck's cab, only to receive a balled up shirt to the face.

"Yeeeaaaah, he heard..."

Eiji chuckled, covering his mouth to muffle his laughter.

Ibe had dozed off after the car eased back to a smooth path, enjoying the soft breeze of the countryside. Max had gone back to sleep immediately after the swerve, not feeling any immediate threat.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Eiji turned to Shorter and spoke softly. "So... I already know how you two met… Has he... Does he have anyone waiting for him?"

Shorter smiled widely, his eyebrows raised. "No, he doesn't.~ Why are you interested in such a topic?"

"Because he doesn't seem happy... I know he's gone through so much... But he deserves someone or something, at least, to make him happy. You know... To care for him."  Eiji said with small smile. "Ash deserves to be happy. You too, Shorter."

Shorter smiled softly, patting Eiji's head. "You really do care about him."

"H-Hey... I am not a child... I am older than you!" 

"We're the same age, bubble brain." Shorter said after lightly thumping his fist to Eiji's head.

Eiji looked at Shorter in amazement. "You're nineteen too?"

"Didn't I just say that?"

"... So, Um Shorter!"

"You don't have to yell, I'm right here..."

Eiji looked away from Shorter, taking a deep breath and looking at the taller man with determination. That determined look quickly faded into a shy gaze, and an equally timid smile on his lips.

"What is it, Eiji?" Shorter had asked with a curious gaze, pulling his sunglasses down a bit to look at Eiji.

Eiji spoke softly, his voice too quiet for Ash to hear. "D-Do you remember how earlier you asked... You said you were going to kiss me? I-I was thinking... Ash took my first kiss... I would like to learn how to kiss better. Y-You know... Just in case Ash or someone else...wants to kiss with me..."

After not receiving an answer, Eiji sighed and crawled away to a corner of the truck bed. "N-Nevermind.. It wa- Shorter?"

Shorter had taken off his sunglasses, putting them on the balled up shirt. He silently moved over to Eiji, who watched him carefully. He held onto the wall of the truck bed and the back of the cab's wall, kneeling over Eiji.

"Sh-Shorter, wha-what are you doing?"

"I'm giving you what you wanted, Eiji... I don't swing that way, but..." He sighed, looking into Eiji's eyes afterwards, a smile on his lips. "Just this once, okay?"

Eiji nodded, looking up at Shorter. "S-So... What do I do?"

Shorter leaned closer to Eiji, holding his chin with his thumb and index finger, tilting his head up. "Close your eyes and act like your blowing a kiss. Against my lips. Oh god..."

Eiji nodded, closing his eyes. Shorter looked down at Eiji, leaning down and pecking Eiji's lips. Eiji pecked back before pulling away, flustered.

Shorter opened his eyes, smiling as he muttered. "I think... I think I don't mind." He leaned closer to Eiji, whispering. "I'm going to teach you all of the good methods, okay?"

Eiji gasped, looking up at Shorter. "O-Okay." He closed his eyes once more, his lips parted slightly.

Shorter blushed at that expression, leaning down and kissing Eiji gently.

Eiji kissed back, placing his hands on shorter's chest before sliding them up, and wrapping his arms around Shorter's neck. He had never kissed anyone prior to ash. He didn't even kiss back with Ash, but that probably would have ruined Ash's plan, so he didn't feel too bad. He did, however, want to be able to kiss Ash in the future. And that desire meant he had to know how to kiss, so that he could reciprocate in case Ash wanted to kiss him again.

Shorter moved his hand from Eiji's chin, moving it to his waist and pulling Eiji closer. Not long after, Shorter had pulled away, his lips tingling from the kiss. "D-Damn you're a fast learner."

Eiji rested his head on Shorter's shoulder, keeping his arms wrapped around him. "Th-Thank you for teaching me shorter."

"who said we were done?" Shorter said with a small grunt, pulling Eiji closer and sitting with his back against the cab. He pulled Eiji onto his lap, earning a small, cute gasp.

"W-we aren't done? I thought you didn't swing that way, Shorter.~" Eiji said teasingly, looking at Shorter with anticipation. He didn't have feelings for Shorter, but he had to admit, his kisses were great.

"Turns out I'm bi and I didn't know it. Gee. you enlightened me Eiji.~" Shorted said amusedly, idly caressing Eiji's jaw.

Eiji shivered at the touch, gasping softly. "You have beautiful eyes, Shorter.~"

"Shut up..." Shorter mumbled as he leaned forward, capturing Eiji into another kiss, this one more enthusiastic than before. He pulled Eiji closer, peeking at Eiji to make sure his eyes were closed. They were closed and a pleasured expression took over his previously amazed one. Their chests were flush against each other as they kissed, Eiji loosely draping his arms on the taller man's shoulders, a hand idly reaching to the back of Shorter's head, lightly caressing his nape.

Shorter bit Eiji's bottom lip before pushing his tongue into Eiji's mouth.

Eiji's tongue cautiously mingled with Shorter's, Eiji lightly gripping the back of his mohawk.

Shorter tangled his tongue with Eiji's, his hands sliding down to Eiji's ass.

With a soft moan, Eiji pulled away, panting softly as he looked at Shorter with hooded eyes.

Shorter opened his eyes, searching Eiji's eyes and leaned down, kissing Eiji's neck gently. "Now I see why he likes your lips so much... Why he likes you more than you think." He murmured.

Eiji closed his eyes and tilted his head back, a quiet sigh leaving his lips. "Sh-Shorter wh-why my neck?"

Shorter kissed his neck gently, his hands gripping Eiji's ass. "I'm teaching you." He said in between kisses. "Ash would love it if you did this to him. He has a very sensitive neck, you know."

"H-how do you know?"

"Just a guess." He said before nipping his neck, earning a loud moan from Eiji.

"Shit."

Ash abruptly stopped the truck, sending Shorter and Eiji flying back, onto the floor of the truck bed.

Shorter had landed on top of Eiji, a hand still groping Eiji's ass and Eiji's arms around Shorter's neck.

"Ah, it looks like we've been caught..." Shorter said quietly, as he heard the driver's door creak open then slam shut.

Silent footsteps made their to the panel, Ash frowning as he glared at Eiji and Shorter in their compromising position.

"A-Ash.." Eiji looked up at Ash, his cheeks a bright red from both embarrassment and Shorter's antics.

Ash was glaring at Shorter, who was avoiding his gaze. "Shorter, your turn to drive."

Shorter sat up, helping Eiji off of the floor. He grabbed his glasses and put them on before jumping off the panel, landing beside Ash. "Now I see why you talk about that kiss so much.~"  He said before walking to the driver's seat. "G-GAAAH"

Before he got to the door, Ash kicked Shorter, his cheeks a bright red. He walked back to the the panel and jumped over it.

Eiji had sat down against the cab, his knees propped up to his chest. He peeked over at Ash, pouting a bit.

Ash sat down a few feet from Eiji, looking down at his lap before looking at his Japanese friend.

Eiji tensed and looked down, suddenly interested in his pant's material.

"Are you scared of me?" Ash asked, looking at Eiji with a serious gaze.

"No... I'm not scared of you."

"So, I can come closer?"

Eiji nodded, peeking at Ash as he scooted closer to him.

"What did he tell you?" The blond asked, his face close to Eiji's.

Eiji looked at Ash, the younger man's breath tickling his cheek. "He said that you like me more than I think..."

Ash nodded slowly, looking away once more. His ears were now a bright red.

"We-Well... He isn't wrong.." Ash said softly... "I'm sorry I stole your first kiss..."

"Don't apologize for it. You had to and... And I liked it." Eiji kept looking at Ash, his cheeks redddening once again as he offered Ash a smile.

The smile was welcoming to Ash. Everything about Eiji was welcoming to him. It was genuine and showed him that Eiji really meant what he said. He knew he could trust Eiji and he liked that. He liked that he could have his guard down, and be seventeen year old Aslan Jade Callenreese the boy with a budding crush, not seventeen year old Ash Lynx, most respected Gang leader of New York City.

Ash rested his head on Eiji's shoulder, closing his eyes. "Did you like that Shorter kissed you?"

Eiji rested his head against the cool metal, looking up to the sky. "It was nice... But he is not who I would like to kiss."

Ash tilted his head to peek up at Eiji, involuntarily smiling. "Yeah? Who do you want to kiss?"

Eiji peeked down at Ash, meeting his gaze. "May I show you?"

Ash nodded and tilted his head more, before sitting up and looking at Eiji curiously. "Show me, Eiji."

The older man looked at Ash before leaning closer, gently kissing Ash's cheek. "May I kiss your lips? If you're comfortable with it, I mean."

Ash nodded, leaning closer to Eiji, their lips centimeters from touching. He did not lean closer, but instead closed his eyes, his heart pounding against his chest. "I'm comfortable Eiji... I trust you."

Eiji's own heart was beating rapidly, his eyes fluttering close as he closed the distance between them and gently kissed Ash.

Ash cupped Eiji's cheek, melting into the kiss almost immediately. He had never been kissed this delicately, and most certainly not this sincerely. He felt desire in the kiss, but it was not the kind that had plagued him for almost his entire life. It was the kind of desire that did not seek to satisfy itself by force. It was gentle, coaxing him into a comfortable zone, enabling to feel more than just lips on his own. He felt the sensation of being kissed; warm and inviting.

He happily kissed back, trying his best to keep the gentle and slow pace Eiji had set, years of being kissed roughly with barely any consideration to his being slipping away like the sky, trees and tall grass that melded into a blur of blue, green and gold as they drove on.

Eiji gently held Ash's waist, not moving his hands when he felt Ash tense up. Once Ash had relaxed to Eiji's touch, Eiji wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist, holding him closer.

They pulled away from the kiss panting, Ash's lips a bright red shade. He opened his eyes and looked at Eiji, smiling softly.

Shorter smiled, knowing that as long as Eiji was with Ash, he was good hands. Eiji had exactly what Ash had been unconsciously craving; the gentle touch and shy smiles, carefully mixed with an attitude that encouraged Ash to be who he was.

Shorter knew that Eiji was right for Ash, and that he would protect him in his own way, being the rock that Ash needed, something Shorter couldn't do because of one sturdy wall Ash had built that he couldn't break. Somehow Eiji was able to break that wall not with force or pestering, but with a respectful and gentle touch.

"Hey Eiji... Maybe we should kiss one more time before we get to LA?" Ash had asked softly, his head resting once more on Eiji's shoulder.

"M-Maybe I can oblige to one more kiss."

"I said one more time, not one more kiss.~"

"E-EH!?"

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!!!  
> I reaaally wanted to write heartwarming but then Shorter happened and I was like... shit I ship it. 
> 
> Did you like it? Did you find anything you want (creatively) criticize?  
> Do you have any prompts you'd like me to write out?
> 
> Please tell me! If you would like to tell me anonymously I'll leave my Tumblr below this. 
> 
> Seriousfg97.tumblr.com


End file.
